Hurt
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: COMPLETE - Jareth comes back to Sarah when she's 20 years old to ask for her forgiveness and her hand in marriage. She refuses and they have a major fight. This isn't exactly happy so be warned now. R
1. Sarah

_**Chapter 1: Sarah**_

Sarah was so happy. She had finally moved out of her parents' house and had her own place.

Sure, it was only a mediocre apartment and she had to pay rent, but it was a start.

Her plans were to have her own place, start out at the junior college near her apartment, eventually get her teaching degree, and maybe even get a boyfriend on the way.

She wanted to be a junior high English teacher. She wanted to find love, get married, and have a family. She wanted to be happy.

That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

She didn't think so. And luckily for her, life had been a lot easier since she was fifteen.

After returning home from the Labyrinth, Sarah had packed up, sold, or given away all of her toys and trinkets. She kept only two things for herself … her copy of the Labyrinth, which she had stored away in a box somewhere, and her statue of Jareth.

She only kept those two things to remind herself of her journey and of who she didn't want to be again.

Of course she didn't want to keep them to remember anything … or anybody.

_Sure,_ her mind told her skeptically. No. Sarah had put him behind her. She was twenty years old now. Five years had passed and she knew now that a relationship with the King of the Goblins would never be possible. Sure, it might have been nice to take his offer, but it didn't mean anything. He just didn't want to lose.

He couldn't possibly have truly cared for her. No. He couldn't have.

Sarah returned to the world when she heard a knock.

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" she called. She made her way to the door and felt a sudden feeling of dread as she grasped the knob to pull it open.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah pulled open the door and nearly fainted at the sight that she saw.

There, standing right before her eyes, looking no different that five years ago, stood Jareth, the King of the Goblins.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I think most of these chapters are going to be short. This story is only going to be a few chapters long. Four, maybe five, chapters long.**

**WARNING: This does not have a happy ending. I'm not sure why, but I just got this idea randomly. If you like it so far, let me know. If not, do what you want. I just need to get this thing outta my system. Also, this might be sort of a crappy story. I'm not entirely sure about the writing quality of it. Just let me know ... please?**

**Ok, so you should probably review ;)**


	2. Hurt

_**Chapter 2: Hurt**_

This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening!!

No! No! He couldn't have just …..

Sarah was trembling all over and she had stopped trying to hold back tears ages ago. She just couldn't believe it. There's no way that what had just happened actually occurred!

It just … wasn't possible! No! It wasn't possible. He was Jareth, King of the Goblins! Those kinds of things didn't happen to people like him!

Sarah held her face in her hand as she tried to catch her breath and cry at the same time.

What had happened ran through her mind, over and over, telling her that it was her fault.

_Taking a deep breath, Sarah pulled open the door and nearly fainted at the sight that she saw._

_There, standing right before her eyes, looking no different that five years ago, stood Jareth, the King of the Goblins._

_He was obviously undercover as one who normally lives in the aboveground. He was wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots. And, of course, his amulet. Sarah briefly wondered if he slept with that thing on. She also began to wonder if he 'entertained' women with it on. She shook her head in an effort to get rid of the image that had formed in her mind._

"_Jareth!" she exclaimed. He smirked. She hoped that he couldn't read minds. "What - What are you doing here?!"_

_He continued to smirk and let himself in. Sarah just stood at the door staring at the place where he had been standing. Then, turning around to face him, she started, realizing that he wasn't behind her. _

_She shook her head muttering something about hallucinations when she entered her living room to find Jareth laying on her couch with his boots up in the air._

"_My compliments on your couch, Sarah. It's exceptionally comfortable."_

"_Uhh … thanks." Sarah walked over to where he was carefully, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't staring at him, although even while he had his eyes shut as he lay on her couch, Jareth knew that she was staring at him. _

_In fact, if he hadn't shut his eyes as he lay there, he knew that he would be staring at her too._

_Sarah stopped right in front of him and asked again, "What do you want, Jareth?"_

_Jareth waited for a moment, opened his eyes, and moved into a sitting position. He hesitated before looking up into her eyes._

_She found herself being hypnotized by his eyes. Jareth was like a snake of some sort, hypnotizing his prey before attacking. _

_The next thing Sarah knew, she was sitting down on the couch next to Jareth, his hands holding hers. She looked into his eyes once more as he said, "I came here for your forgiveness."_

_Sarah couldn't believe it. "Forgiveness? For - for what?"_

"_For the Labyrinth. For everything. Especially for not making you realize how … " he paused and looked down. Then, looking into her eyes once more, giving her hands a little squeeze, "For not making you realize how much I truly meant everything I said during that last meeting. That last confrontation."_

_Sarah remembered every word he had said that night. He couldn't mean this. No! She wasn't going to fall for this! She wasn't going to let him work his magic over her._

_She jerked her hands out of his and stood up. "What exactly are you saying, Jareth?" _

_He stood up and approached her, just as he had in her fantasy ball. "I'm trying to tell you, Sarah Williams, that I love you. I've always loved you. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you when you were fifteen years old. I want you to be mine."_

_She felt tears well up in her eyes and she had no idea why. She turned on her heel and stalked across the room, looking out the window at the people passing by. Any time she needed to think or relax, she looked outside and thought about all the people passing by as she watched them. Sarah had done this since she was a small child and now, she fell back on that habit now._

_Jareth stood up and walked to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders. He could smell her shampoo mixed with her basic scent and he found himself wanting her even more. He wasn't lying and somehow he knew that Sarah was aware of that._

"_Please, Sarah. I'm telling you the truth. I love you and I am yours, body and soul. All that is left is for you to accept."_

"_Accept what? Accept this lie that you're feeding me. How can I know that you're not lying?"_

"_You don't. You just have to trust me." She tore away from him again and walked a few feet away._

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away **

**If only I knew what I know today.**

"_No! I don't __have__ to do anything! Especially trust you! You kidnapped my little brother! You tormented me for thirteen hours! You threw me into an oubliette and drugged me with a peach through one of my friends! You tried to get me to give up my little brother for immature fantasies! Why would I ever trust you?!"_

_Jareth had expected this. "Ok, first of all, you asked me to take Toby. I didn't purposely torment you and it was ten hours, not thirteen. I reduced took away three hours, remember? I didn't throw you into an oubliette, you chose down. Yes, I drugged you, but it was a pathetic, last minute attempt to make you lose the game. I tried to make you see that I had … have … feelings for you. Can't you see Sarah? All I want is to be with you. It's all I've wanted for five years."_

**I would hold you in my arms, ****I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done, ****forgive all your mistakes**

_He approached her again and held her hands in his again. Looking into her eyes he whispered, "I want you to marry me." Sarah's eyes grew wide as she stammered, "Wh-what?!"_

_Getting down to one knee, he responded, "I'm asking you, Sarah Williams, to marry me. To be my wife. To return with me to the Underground … to the castle beyond the Goblin City and become its queen. Queen Sarah … doesn't that have a nice ring to it? And" he looked down and took a breath, "and if it doesn't … if you'd rather be normal, live here … I'd do that. Anything you want."_

**There's nothing I wouldn't do ****to hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**

_Sarah didn't know if she wanted this. She did five years ago but that was only a juvenile fantasy. Did she want this? _

_She wanted to ask for time. She wanted to ask him to wait a few years. She wanted to say so many things, but what came out was completely different. She shoved him away from her as she stormed to the door and shouted, "No!!! Get out Jareth! I don't want you! I never have! I hate you!"_

_He followed her. "Sarah - " He stopped as she got into his face and said in a deadly whisper,_

"_Didn't you hear me? … " she looked disdainfully at him and sneered as she added on, "… Goblin King. __I-hate-you__! The very thought of being with you, makes me sick." _

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

_He could almost feel his heart being ripped in two. The pain was unbearable. _

"_S-sarah, I …"_

_Sarah threw open the door and said, "Get out Jareth. I never want to see you again."_

"_Sarah please." He started, "Just give us a chance. Give __me__ a chance."_

"_I don't have to give you anything. Now get out of my apartment and my life."_

_Jareth blinked back tears. Kings didn't cry. Maybe they did in front of the ones they love, but they especially didn't when they were dumped before a relationship could even begin._

_He swallowed the tears back and walked out the open door. _

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit it**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

_Sarah slammed the door behind him as soon as he took the final step out of her home and out of her life … more so than either of them could have ever imagined. _

_Jareth shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and walked on, with his head down. He continued to blink back tears and paid absolutely no attention to where he was going. All he knew was that he couldn't return to the Underground now, knowing that he'd be alone for the rest of his life._

_He never saw it coming._

**Would you tell me I was wrong? **

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me? **

**Are you proud of who I am?**

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Once again, Sarah fell back on her childhood habit and looked out the window._

_She saw Jareth as he left her apartment and left, with his head down. He didn't look as a king of any sort should._

'_Good' a part of her thought, 'It's about time that he was put into his proper place.'_

_That's when Sarah saw it. There was no way it could have stopped in time. _

_A city bus was barreling down the city street and Jareth wasn't paying enough attention to what was going on around him to hear the bus driver blowing the horn at him._

_It all happened in slow motion for Sarah._

_The tires squealing as the bus tried to stop in time. _

_The sound of a bus hitting a human body._

_The sounds of the crowd as they all realized what had just happened._

**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

_Sarah felt her heart stop._

_Then, as it started back up, the world began to move at its normal pace again and before she knew it, she was running outside and kneeling beside the once mighty Goblin King._

_The eyes that she used to love with a passion were now staring up at her blankly. There was blood coming from his head where it had cracked against the cement. Even now, he was strangely beautiful._

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

_She caressed his face and as she did so, his body disappeared. _

_By this time, all the bystanders, the bus driver, and the passengers had made their way to where the body had been._

_The driver looked like he was barely older than Sarah herself and he looked confused, as did every one else around him. _

"_Wait," he choked out, "I - I coulda sworn I hit something' or somebody!" Everyone else agreed and looked just as confused as the bus driver did._

_Sarah felt her entire body trembling as she somehow got up and ran back into her apartment._

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**

**Since you've been away**

**Oh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line**

**To try and turn back time**

_Sarah threw herself against the floor and cried._

_She cried for at least two hours straight before she could even think about calming down._

_He was gone. _

_He was really gone. _

_And she had said all those hurtful things to him before he left._

_This was her fault. _

_If she hadn't refused, if she hadn't hurt him the way she did, if she had let him stay just a few moments longer … then maybe, just maybe … he'd still be alive right now._

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

**By hurting you.**

_Jareth was dead and it was her fault._

_How does someone deal with something like that?_

**A/N: Okay I'm not entirely sure what Jareth would have looked like after the accident or the extent of his injuries, but I'm too tired to care right now.**

**So, I know it's depressing. I just randomly got this idea as I was watching this video on Youtube called "Labyrinth- Jareth/Sarah: Hurt" by brandiwilliamson666. It's a totally amazing video and it was the inspiration for this fic. I really reccommend watching it after reading this. The song I used is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera.**

**So, let me know what you think. I think there's one more chapter after this.**

**lol I made myself cry. So, yeah. Just let me know what you thought.**


	3. Saying Goodbye Sort of

_**Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye ... Sort of**_

After a few hours of lying on the floor crying her eyes out, Sarah finally pulled herself together.

Then, she heard a knock on her door.

Sarah didn't even try to fix herself up before answering the door. Instead, she just wiped a few tears from her face and pulled open the door.

There standing in front of her was a man who looked to be at least six feet tall. He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and a short beard and mustache. He was bulky and muscular, but not overweight at all. He had a silver earring in his right ear and he was wearing a white poet's shirt, black tights, and boots.

However, it was his eyes that gave him away. They were the same mismatched eyes that Jareth had. They were also watery and red, as if he had been recently crying.

Sarah couldn't hold back her gasp. The man sniffled and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but …. " he paused "I apologize. My name is Tomorus. I'm .. I'm Jareth's older brother."

Sarah didn't know Jareth had an older brother. She didn't know he had any family at all. She nodded, and said quietly, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Tomorus nodded back "Thank you. I came to provide you with a sort of .. invitation, so to speak. Jareth loved you very much and" he took a deep breath "he would have wanted you to be at his, umm, funeral."

"I don't think I deserve to." Sarah whispered.

Tomorus looked confused. "Why?"

Sarah shook her head and said, "Nevermind." Tomorus decided to not push the issue.

"Well, Jareth would want you to be there. If you decide to come, it's on Saturday … three days from now at one, Aboveground-time." He gave her a black crystal. "Just throw this up into the air and you'll find yourself in the Underground. I can provide you with a way back home."

Sarah tried to refuse again, but Tomorus silenced her. "Look, just think about it. Okay?"

Sarah nodded and Tomorus nodded back again. Then, within a couple seconds, he was gone and Sarah was left looking at the street in front of her house. _Where it happened._ she thought.

She couldn't bear to look so she shut the door and returned to the sanctity of her home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Saturday came and Sarah found herself looking into the mirror in her bathroom, wearing a one-strap, black dress and ironically, looking as beautiful as ever.

_Nice Sarah_ she thought. _The one time you make yourself look beautiful for him and he's gone. You're going to his funeral and it's all your fault._

_**It's not your fault, Sarah,**_ she heard his voice say. She'd been hearing Jareth's voice in her mind since she had met his brother. _Guilt_, she told herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and gripped the crystal in her hands tighter.

Taking a deep breath, she threw it up into the air and found herself in the Underground once more.

The area she was in was exquisite … for a cemetery. There were beautiful marble gravestones sticking up out of the ground everywhere and the grass was a stunning shade of green that she'd never seen before.

The wind blew gently and the sun was shining brightly.

To her left, there was a plethora of different creatures … centaurs, fae, elves, vampires under umbrellas, humans, dwarves, large monster-looking-beasts like Ludo, foxes like Sir Didymus, the Fireys, faires, etc. They were all wearing black and were crowded around one area. Sarah could also see Tomorus and a blonde-haired woman standing in front of the crowd.

She made her way to the chairs where other people were sitting and sat in the very back. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah turned to find the blonde-woman who had been standing with Tomorus. Her curly blonde hair was put up into a sort of bun and her eyes were a deep green. Her no-strap, black dress reached her knees and she wore a small silver chain-necklace.

Clutching a handkerchief to her chest with her left hand, she reached out and touched Sarah's shoulder. "Hi. I'm Joanna, Jareth's younger sister. You must be Sarah." Sarah nodded and felt herself tear up when Joanna placed herself in front of her and gave her a tight hug.

Pulling away, Joanna smiled a small, sad smile and said, "Jareth loved you very much." She chuckled quietly to herself. "He used to drive the family nuts with stories of you and your adventure in the Labyrinth. I'm so happy you're here, but you're in the wrong seat."

Sarah felt panicked for a second. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be sitting down. Maybe she was supposed to sit in the human section.

Imagine her surprise when Joanna led her up to the very front and sat her down in between herself and Tomorus, right in front of the gravestone (Jareth had been buried the day before the service. Only his siblings had been present since they had also been the ones to dress Jareth, place him in the coffin, dig the hole, and bury him). Sarah tried to protest, but somebody else beat her to it.

"What?! What is _she_ doing here? Sarah Williams is the reason Jareth is dead! And now, here she is acting like he actually meant something to her!!"

Everybody turned to see a beautiful woman in the fourth row. She had long black hair with eyes to match. She wore a long black dress that hugged her curves and she held herself up in an elegant manner. However, her beauty was somewhat covered up because it was obvious that she was an emotional mess and her face was wet from her tears.

Tomorus stood in front of Sarah, as if protecting her, and said, "Everyone! May I have your attention please?" He did have their attention. "This is indeed Sarah Williams." There was a loud murmur among the masses, but he continued anyway. "I know that all of you know how and where Jareth passed, but I want it to be known that this was not Ms. Williams' fault in anyway. My brother loved this woman with all his heart. All of you knew Jareth in some way or another and you all know that he would want her here … especially in this place of honor."

He didn't have to say anymore. Everybody instantly agreed and the woman also nodded sadly and sat down.

"Now," Tomorus continued, "if you would please find your seats. The service is about to begin."

As everyone sat down, Joanna leaned towards Sarah and said, "That's Naomi. She and Jareth were friends and when Father insisted that Jareth be engaged, he asked her to marry him. He wasn't in love with her even though she was in love with him, but he figured it was better to marry a friend than to marry a stranger. However, he ended the engagement after you ran the Labyrinth. He realized then that he was in love with you. Naomi wasn't happy that Jareth had left her for a fifteen year old, but she loved him enough to want for him to be happy. He really did love you, you know."

Sarah didn't have to answer because Tomorus had begun the service.

It was beautiful. The funeral consisted of different speakers, including Tomorus, Joanna, Naomi, some goblins, other friends, business and political allies, some of his subjects, even Hoggle said a couple words. Didymus gave an entire speech on the valor and cunning of his king.

However, Sarah couldn't bring herself to say anything. She knew that Naomi had been right. She was the reason Jareth was dead and these people had more reason to mourn than she did.

After the service, everyone moved to give Tomorus and Joanna their condolences, but Joanna had told Sarah that she could go to his gravestone so she could say goodbye in private.

Sarah kneeled next to the black, marble stone with the engraving that said

**_Jareth_**

**_Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and King_**

**_How you turned our world you precious thing_**

Sarah started crying hysterically and she knew that if he hadn't caught her off-guard, she would have said yes. She loved him and would have become his queen.

But now it was too late.

Tomorus walked up to her and held her quietly as she cried. When she calmed down and thanked him, he produced a crystal from thin air which turned into Jareth's amulet, and said, "Jareth" Tomorus stopped, blinked back tears, cleared his throat and began again "Jareth cherished this. Never took it off. I want you to have it"

Sarah couldn't stop staring at it, but she managed to shake her head. "I can't take that."

Ignoring Sarah's objection, Tomorus placed it into her hands. "He would have wanted you to have it. Besides, neither I or Joanna can bear to look at it. It holds too many memories."

"But Naomi was right! I killed him! He came to me before he died and asked me to marry him and I … " She couldn't breath! She struggled to take a breath and when she finally could breathe again she said "I told him that thought of being with him made me sick. But it wasn't true! I know now that I loved him. I was just scared. And he never knew."

"He knows that Sarah. You just told him. His soul is at peace now. Now, you need to forgive yourself. Jareth has. He was never the type to hold grudges. He was more happy and care-free than cold and serious. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Sarah wiped some tears away and nodded. Tomorus hugged her again and soon, Joanna joined them.

After a while of hugging in silence, Joanna stood up, caressed Jareth's gravestone, kissed the top of it, and walked away. Tomorus placed his hand on the top of it, took a deep breath, and after nodding goodbye to Sarah, walked away as well.

Sarah also caressed the gravestone and ran her fingers over his name. _Tomorus is right. Jareth wouldn't want me to blame myself. _So, after making peace with herself, Sarah kissed his name and whispered, "I love you Jareth. I will see you again and we'll be together."

Then, she looked at the ground next to her and found another crystal.

She took it in her hands and threw it up into the air after taking one last look at the grave.

She blinked and found herself home again. She took a shower and climbed into bed.

Sarah fell asleep immediately and found herself in a ballroom again. It was like when she was fifteen. Same dress, same hairstyle, same ballroom, same people. She knew Jareth was here somewhere and she looked diligently for him.

Finally, she felt a load lift off her chest and she turned to find the setting change.

Now, she was in an open area with rocks all around. She was a light green summer dress and green sandals with her hair down.

Sarah turned to find Jareth in his usual attire leaning against a rock in the shape of his face. He was looking at his hands then he looked up at her.

Their eyes met and Sarah felt her heart melt at the sight of his eyes.

He smiled at her and walked over to the love of his life.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sarah, we weren't supposed to be together so quickly. Why did you let go?"

Sarah shrugged and smiled. "I just realized that I couldn't live my life without you. There wasn't any point in even trying."

"So, is that a yes?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, Jareth. We can be together forever now." Jareth smiled and leaned his head down towards her. Her lips met his and she knew now … she was in Heaven.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sarah hadn't known it at first, but in between the ballroom scene and the rocks, she had taken her last breath in her sleep.

When Karen and her father found her in bed a few days later, they found her smiling.

The cause of death was never found. She had not been murdered. She wasn't sick. She wasn't drugged or drunk.

Sarah Williams had been completely healthy.

However, she had been unhappy. But now, she finally knew the meaning of the word _bliss_.

**A/N: So I hope that was satisfactory. I really wasn't sure how I wanted to end it then it just hit me.**

**Sorry if it's not entirely good. I just wanted to finish it and get the funeral over with. **

**I also found that it's very depressing to watch the Jareth parts of Labyrinth while writing/reading this chapter ... especially "As the World Falls Down" and "Dance Magic Dance". But I actually cried during "Within You" lol =]**

**So, let me know what you thought. This is the end of it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
